Vision (Earth-9997)
; formerly | Relatives = Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch; wife, deceased) Max Eisenhardt (Magneto; father-in-law) Magda Eisenhardt (mother-in-law) Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver; brother-in-law) Anya Eisenhardt (sister-in-law, deceased) Lorna Dane (half-sister-in-law) Luna Maximoff (niece) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Leader of the Iron Avengers; adventurer | Education = | Origin = Synthezoids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The past history of the Vision on Earth-9997 mirrors his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, Vision was one of the Avengers that were sent to battle the Absorbing Man when he went on a rampage through Washington D.C. The Avengers were not prepared for the fact that the Absorbing Man had absorbed the intelligence of Ultron, giving him enhanced intelligence and better control over his powers. Vision would watch as his teammates and wife the Scarlet Witch would be slaughtered before his eyes. In response, the Vision would download a computer virus into the Absorbing Man. When the Absorbing Man tried to purge the virus by changing shrinking and changing into stone, the Vision smashed him into pieces. In order to prevent the Absorbing Man from being reborn, the Vision had the parts of Creel distributed among various loners and reclusive super-heroes. When Tony Stark created a group of Iron Avengers, robots based on Stark technology and modeled after the deceased Avengers, the Vision was tapped as the groups leader. He would lead the Iron Avengers and defend them from such threats as the parasitic Hydra, Asgardian Frost Giants, and the Skull's invading army. The last of which saw the destruction of the Iron Avengers, however the Vision would escape destruction. He would be present in the final battle against the Skull, and when the heroes of Earth attempted to protect the Earth from the arrival of the Celestials until Galactus arrived and fought them off. In the convening years, the Vision would assist King Britain in constructing an army of Iron Avengers to act as an international police force in the wake of a new global crisis following the death of the Celestial embryo in the Earth's core caused the planet to shift in its orbit. The Vision would take a back seat in adventuring until the Tong of Creel succeeded in assembling the parts of the Absorbing Man and put him back together. When the Absorbing Man attempted to put out the Human Torch in New York, he literally absorbed the island of Manhattan to do so. Mortified that the Absorbing Man was back, the Vision trapped the Absorbing Man in an intangible state. However, he was talked into freeing Absorbing Man, when Loki convinced him that the Absorbing Man was the key to saving the Earth. Shortly after the Absorbing Man converted his body into Vibranium and replaced the portion of the element that was destroyed years before when Galactus killed the Celestial embryo in Earth's core. The Vision was present during the wedding of King Britain and Medusa, however his current whereabouts are presently unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Vision of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robots Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Ultron Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Synthezoid Category:Density Manipulation